


Homestuck | Taurus Season

by SomeTroll



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kismesissitude, M/M, Matespritship, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smutty, no anal, quadrants, taurus season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeTroll/pseuds/SomeTroll
Summary: Every year there is a Taurus season, and every Taurus season there will be many delicious pron for any of you who want to smash the Nitram boys. Hope you don't mind me adding in my Nitram OC, he is part of the family of course.Gemini season will soon come after Taurus season. Don't you worry, updates will come back the next year.Starting with Taurus because it is my zodiac.





	Homestuck | Taurus Season

Won't post anything until the 21st of April when Taurus season begins!


End file.
